The Emerald Star
by CC Writes
Summary: What if Nova wasn't the only girl? What if Otto was a girl? Drabbles and short stories as we examine the life of Ottilie, the goofy, girly, and moody green monkey, and the trouble she causes her friends. Later GibFem!Otto, swears, gender bending, pairings
1. Analogy of Relationships

_**A/N;;**__ Well, I love GibOtto, but for some odd reason, I find it absolutely adorable with Otto as a girl. So here you have it, random drabbles/one shots with a Fem!Otto, aka Ottilie. Besides, just picture it! Next to Nova, she'd be the cutest female monkey ever!_

_No flames please. I find it childish anyway. But critiques and comments are always sweet._

* * *

><p><span>The Emerald Star<span>  
><em>Analogy of Relationships<em>

Ottilie was a very peculiar girl.

Unlike Nova, who was pretty much easy to understand and read, Ottilie was not that simple. While Nova was a bit of a tomboy with girlish outbursts, Ottilie was more of a girly girl, but thought like a guy.

Also, Nova was very much easy to understand and didn't have insane mood swings or personality switches, while the green simian would go from happy and affectionate to murderous and pissed off with little warning and a very short amount of time.

Throughout the years the team had been together, it was no doubt that Ottilie could get along with anyone and everyone, depending on the type of day and weather, as sunny days made her friendly and rainy days made him angry. SPRX-77 was usually careful of what to say around her, because having Nova constantly beating him up was bad enough. Ottilie thought they were decent friends.

Antauri was usually trying to keep her on a short leash, as when she was in a childish mood, she could cause more problems than if she was fuming about this or that, and sometimes Ottilie would snap on the silver monkey, complaining about him being too uptight.

Chiro and the green robotic primate shared a brother/sister bond. She would play video games and hang out with him, and he would make her delicious food. He was probably the only one on the team that didn't cause her temper to flare.

Nova was her sister. They'd share secrets, discuss things like boys and sports, and they would train together. Ottilie was sometimes at odds with Nova; where Ottilie was trying to be more feminine, Nova would be proving that she was better than the guys, and when Ottilie would suggest she try something like dressing up or styling her fur a different way, Nova would freak out.

Sprx was extremely disappointed that their fights weren't the kind of "cat fights" he'd picture.

Jinmay was also like her sister. The pink haired girl would brush her fur and Ottilie would braid her hair. Obviously, when Jinmay was around, and Nova was busy training, Ottilie would go to her to be a total girly girl. Their relationship had only one downside: Ottilie would always try to hook her up with Chiro, and even though Jinmay _did_ like him, it was just the plans the emerald furred monkey would come up with!

One member of the team was left for last, and anyone could tell you why. Mr. Hal Gibson was probably the only one on the team that would be able to _constantly_ put up with all the annoyance, all the sarcasm, all the times her moods would change so fast, she may have permanently messed up Jinmay's mood ring (it couldn't keep up with her), and all the craziness that would follow in being Ottilie's friend.

"Hal~!"

"Don't call me that!" But he never enforced it with her. Anyone else would've been bored to death with a lecture for using his first name. But not Ottilie. Sprx would tease him for being too soft on her and Chiro would say he was "whipped," whatever that meant.

"Hal~ What'cha doin'?" Glaring his normal glare, he didn't say anything more about the name. Antauri looked up from his book he was reading and quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, whatever you're doing, it's probably lame. Let's go do something fun!"

"Ottie," and in return for not lecturing Ottilie to death, Hal Gibson was allowed to call her by any nickname he wanted, not like it would bug her if he did, but it was still something she gave him in return, and it was the thought that counts. "I'm busy working on a new element…"

"A new element?" And just like that, her eyes rolled, sarcasm lacing her voice. "Oh, wowwee, Gibby. That sounds… YAWN! Dude, how about we go get ice cream or go for a walk? You've been trapped in here all day!"

"Ottilie," the blue furred monkey snapped, and she rolled her eyes. "Why don't you ask someone else? Someone who is _not_ busy?"

"But Gibson!" she complained, crossing her slim, metallic arms. "Whenever you're not busy, _I am_! And besides, you don't _look_ busy!"

It was true; he current had been sitting there for about an hour now, staring at the supplies spread out in front of him, and pretty much doing _nothing_. "Ottie, I…"

"Please?" And just like that, with big, puppy like eyes, Gibson had slid off his chair, and Ottie started squealing with pleasure. "Lemme get my jacket!"

"But you have fu…" Stopping mid sentence as the female dashed away. "She has FUR!" Antauri laughed, and Gibson turn around, and spat, "Oh, quite."

"You really can't say 'no' to her, can you?" Feeling warmth rise up to his cheeks, Gibson sighed, and looked away.

"We're best friends. She'd never say no to me either." To sum it up in one word, Gibson and Ottie were best friends. He knew everything about her and she could write several embarrassing books about him. Antauri watched as the female simian returned, attacking herself to Gibson, and chatting giddily with him as they left the super robot. The silver monkey shook his head, but couldn't help but chuckle.

If you were to ask him what he thought, he'd tell you, "Best friends? That's a bit of an understatement."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, well… I do love yaoi, but let's be honest guys! Do you not see Ottilie being like, a total cutie? I can see her being a man's worst nightmare… without intending too. I mean, I'm a girl, and I had a friend who was constant mood swings and personality switches, especially during her "time of the month," and it drove me crazy!<em>

_This is just an introduction to Ottie and how she interacts with others._

_Also, opinion time! I was thinking of a Spova story, that also implies GibFem!Otto, but it's mostly Spova. Would anyone love to read the misadventures of a first date and the inference of meddling friends? I would._

_Uhm, yeah. Next one will probably be more Ottie-centric._

_**Adios~!**__  
>Darlene<em>


	2. Do Not Disturb

_**A/N;;**__ Because this would happen, even with Otto as a boy…_

_YEAH. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Just… YEAH. Why do I have to put stupid disclaimers?_

* * *

><p><span>The Emerald Star<span>  
><em>Do Not Disturb<em>

The entire team new, even when Mandarin was still good and on the team, that when the threatening "DO NOT DISTURB" sign was on the cold metal door, that Ottilie was not to be interrupted during her inventing time. The team's mechanic would lock herself in her little office space, and tinker with projects and fix things and start inventing stuff.

However, you never, _ever_ were to disturb her during this time. Nova, Antauri, and Gibson were smart enough to know this, and after months of avoiding a saw-wielding psycho primate, Sprx learned his lesson as well.

However, poor Chiro was still fairly new to the team when he found out the hard way. It had been a quiet day, and Ottie had yet to show her bright, smiling face. Chiro was bored. Nova was training, Jinmay was not there today, and Antauri and Gibson were engaged in a chess war.

The black haired teen entered Sprx's room and sighed. "Sprx, you wanna do something?" the red monkey glanced up, and shook his head. "You're not even busy!"

"Yeah, actually, I am." Quirking an eyebrow, Chiro read the magazine article the pilot was shoving in front of his eyes. "I'm going to serenade Nova!"

"And get another black eye?" Flushing, Sprx shot Chiro a dirty look as the kid busted into laughter. "Anyway, if you're busy, then where's Ottie?" Now it was Sprx's turn to chuckle, and he stayed quiet, before Chiro asked, "Uh, Sprx?"

"She's in her garage-type of deal thing… go talk to her." Now, Chiro never disturbed Ottilie before. He was very respectful to the signs, and the team decided it be best not to explain why those signs were up. However, Sprx had been waiting for this opportunity, and now that it was here, the ruby colored simian was not going to let it slide.

"But isn't she busy?"

"Ah, no," Sprx laughed. "She usually likes to take breaks once in a while." Which wasn't true, but Chiro didn't know that. Ottie hated taking breaks when she was working. When Gibson and Antauri tried to drag her from the room, she would throw a fit and then try to murder the sapphire and onyx furred monkeys.

"Okay, well, I'll go check on her then." As the boy left, Sprx let out a loud laugh, pulling out his video camera. No way in _hell_ was he going to miss _this_!

"Hey, Ottie?" Blue eyes scanned the room, and it was dark. "Why is it so dark in here?"

Stepping inside, he kicked away an open book. From a nearby table, sparks were flying, and the sound of saws was heard. Chiro shuddered. It was like a scene from a bad horror movie. Even the genius technician was sitting on a stool, mumbling to herself about one thing or another. It was creepy.

"Ottie? Where's the light switch?" He felt around along the walls, and the green simian didn't even bother to answer, and kept speaking to herself. "Oh! Never mind, I found it."

He flipped the switch, and some very ugly, loud, and _evil_ scream came from the simian at the table. "What… the HELL?" Within five seconds, she was flying at him, her hands turning into saws. "Are you **stupid**? Can you _read_, Chiro?"

"I thought…"

"**CAN YOU READ!**" Chiro didn't answer, but he ran out screaming, with Ottilie chasing after him, cursing him, and trying to saw his head off. Sprx was laughing, trying to steady his video camera. The commotion did not go unheard; Antauri and Nova entered from the kitchen, and Gibson left his lab.

"What the…? OTTIE!" As the green monkey paused to glare at the genius blue monkey, Chiro hid behind the silver monkey, shuddering in fear. "Chiro?"

"Sprx told me to!" cried the human, and immediately, all eyes fell onto the monkey with a video camera. He paled, if that's even possible, and before he knew it, Nova had snatched up the device in his hands and tossed it towards the fuming emerald colored monkey, who destroyed it.

"Ah! Come on, guys! It _was_ funny!"

"I WILL MURDER YOU, SPRX-77!" Everyone watched as Ottilie chased after the pilot. No one wanted to interfere, but they knew that they did _kind of_ need Sprx, so Gibson eventually stepped in, after about an hour of being amused by Sprx's girlish screams and Ottilie's colorful vocabulary.

The moral of the story: DO NOT DISTURB! It can save your live. It can also save you from being humiliated.

* * *

><p><em>Something funny-ish I came up with. Because Naïve!Chiro, Jackass!Sprx, and Angry!Fem!Otto make a great chemistry for disaster.<em>

_Next one is going to be a bit darker/fluffier._

_**Adios~!  
><strong>__Darlene :)_


	3. Nightmares

_**A/N;;**__ Had to do this. It was nagging at me._

_Blah, blah, blah, do not own, blah._

_This is a bit more GibFem!Otto-ish_

* * *

><p><span>The Emerald Star<span>  
><em>Nightmares<br>_

The robot landed in the spot it usually resided in. Chiro fell back in his seat in Tank Driver One, and sighed loudly. "Okay, guys," he began, looking at the screen in front of him, five disappointed or aggravated faces looking at him. "Let's eat dinner."

Everyone assembled, slowly of course, in the kitchen, and began to make whatever they wanted to eat, no one feeling the need to fight about what they should have for dinner, fearing they may lose another fight. Chiro entered, and sighed. "I know, we didn't do so hot. But hey, we've got next time!"

No one replied, and they all left with their plates to go sit around the table. Well, almost all of them. A green monkey wiped her eyes, looking at the floor. Chiro glanced over at her, and she looked up. "Hey, Ottie, don't cry. It's fine," the black haired teen said.

"I could've stopped him."

"Its fine Ottilie," he said, hugging her. "No one blames you." But that was a lie. After the battle, after Mandarin was able to get away, laughing with glee, Sprx had turned to Ottilie, and pretty much ripped her a new one.

"_You idiot! He's not your friend anymore! You can't keep holding on to the past! What If someone got _hurt_? What is someone _died_, Ottilie?"_

After calming the angered red monkey, everyone stayed quiet. Antauri had said they just needed time to think, but obviously, Sprx was not done with her yet. He had spent most of the time giving her dirty looks, practically thinking of other things to say to her. "I'm not hungry right now."

Walking out of the kitchen, she pushed her way into her lab, and began to tinker with random things, doing some of this and that. Chiro sighed, and grabbed a slice of left over pizza, entering the quiet dining room.

* * *

><p>"Ottilie." Pushing her goggles up, she turned around, and there was Antauri. "Look…"<p>

"I don't wanna hear it, Tauri." The silver monkey's blue eyes settled on her, and she felt uneasy. "The sign was up."

"Yes, but you forget," he began, strolling over to her side, looking over her shoulder. "I've been your teammate for years. I know when you go berserk over being disturb, or are just merely trying to get away from everyone." Damn him. Ottie pulled her goggles down and began to work with fierceness Antauri didn't know she had. "I want to talk to you about today."

"Well, you don't need to."

"I think I do."

"You said you _wanted_ to. You don't _need_ to." This conversation could end up going in circles. "Besides, Sprxy made it pretty clear. I screwed up. You can't get any more detailed than that."

"Ottilie," the very philosophical monkey began, and she sighed. "We all know you and Mandarin were close allies, perhaps even close friends…" He would've added something else, but that was better left unspoken. "I understand. Sprx does too, he's just a bit bitter, is all."

"Well, thanks for understanding." Her voice was bitter, and it had a hidden message beneath its tone. Antauri sighed, and turned around.

"Don't stay up all night."

"Don't worry about me." He left, closing the door, and she threw her little toy against the wall, her concentration broken, her thoughts scrambled.

* * *

><p>"<em>Good morning, team." The dining room was abuzz with chatter, and Mandarin smiled, sliding next to Nova, and kissing her forehead affectionately. Sprx glared, but said nothing, violently chewing the waffles on his plate. "Antauri must have outdid himself today."<em>

"_I help!" Smiling, Ottilie slid next to the red monkey, and she smiled. "He thought me how to make the waffles and pancakes and…"_

"_You'll overheat if you don't settle down, Ottie," Gibson called, tapping his knife against the plate. Mandarin chuckled, and Nova laughed. "What? I'm just simply looking out for her best."_

"_Ottie, you must show me how you fixed the Fist Rocket Three," Mandarin gave Sprx a dirty look. "I was sure _someone_ had messed it up."_

"_Uh, sure!" Smiling, she was glad he had wanted to spend some time with her. After all, it was nice to get recognized by the leader once in a while. "Besides," she said, looking at Sprx. "I want to make sure that the special crash land feature kicks in. We almost lost him."_

"_That was horrible!" Nova added. "I was sure he was a goner. How ya feeling, Sprxy?"_

"_Don't call me that," he snapped, and Mandarin glared at him. "Better. Ottie helped me."_

"_Such a thoughtful little primate, our little emerald star." Blushing, she poked her eggs with her fork, trying to hide her pleasure with the attention. "Nova, later, I want to go out on a walk with you."_

"_Well, uh," she rolled her eyes, and looked over at Gibson. "Gibson wants me to help him move his lap around. Since Sprx is hurt and Ottie is busy, and Antauri needs to watch the monitors, I agreed. You understand, right?" Nova didn't like him the same way he like her._

"_Very well," he turned to Ottie, asking the same question. Shrugging, she agreed, if she got done._

_The vision faded, and it was just the two of them in a wasteland. He was laughing like a maniac, her friends stranded and beaten and broken. "You were once my closes ally, Ottie." She just stared, and the gloved hand turned into a sword and shield, and he raised the sword, before bringing it down and…_

* * *

><p>Jumping up, she hugged her pillow tightly. "Gibson!" Running from her room, into his, she shook him, and when she stopped, he shot up, looking at his female friend. Her green fur was messy, and she looked like she had just been scared out of her mind. Examining her, he couldn't even begin to form a sentence.<p>

"What, Ottilie?"

"I saw him! I saw Mandarin! He was going to attack me for betraying him!" she cried, throwing herself onto him and squeezing him. After the initial shock, he wrapped his long arms around her as she sobbed into his blue fur.

"Shh, Ott, shh. It's okay," he murmured, just like he used to after they banned Mandarin from the team and she'd cry every night, feeling so many emotions it just began to take a toll on her. "Don't worry… he can't hurt you."

"Yes, he can," she said, and he pulled her up into his bed. "We could've stopped him today. I could've stopped him. But I couldn't, because he hurt me… I feel so bad. What if he _does_ kill someone?"

Sprx's words rang in Gibson's head, and the intellectual sighed, stroking her fur. "He won't. We all know Mandarin's leaving was the hardest on you. You were close to him. You admired him." Ottie blinked, looking up. His tone… it wasn't _Gibson_. It sounded like Sprx when Nova was talking about Antauri. Was it… _jealousy_?

"Ottie," he whispered after a long silence. "You _liked_ him, right?" Nodding, she bit her lip. "You were worth so much more. He wasn't even worthy to be in the same room as you. All those times you helped him and did what he asked… he pushed you aside."

"He always liked Nova. He told me. He asked me what to do to win her over." Gibson growled at this.

"See? He just wanted to use you. Luckily, Nova's undeniably in love with ol' Sprxy, so it was like poetic karma."

Smirking, she closed her eyes, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" He stopped breathing. "I don't wanna be alone if I have another nightmare."

He sighed, remembering when she used to come to him all those years ago. "Well, I don't know… I mean…"

"It'd be like old times." He couldn't say no to her. He never could. He remembered all those times again, and nodded. "Thank you!" she hugged him closer, and cuddled up against his warm body, and within minutes, she was out cold, snoring lightly.

Gibson watched as Ottilie's breathing began to shake a bit, and he stroked her fur again, which calmed her almost instantly. "Oh, Ottie," he sighed. "Sometimes you drive me insane."

He yawned, closing his own eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>You were once my closes ally, Ottie." He raised the sword and she closed her eyes, about to scream, until she felt a figure grab her and pull her away. She turned and looked up at the blue monkey, hugging him tightly, and trying not to cry.<em>

"_He can't hurt you anymore, Ottie."_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sprx? Where's Ottie?" It was late morning, and Nova was currently strolling the robot, as if she lost something. "Please don't tell me she ran off…"<p>

Sprx sighed, rubbing his temple. He did feel bad for blowing up on her last night. Ottie was like a sister to him, and the red monkey looked at the yellow monkey. "Oh…" he muttered, standing up. "She's not in her room?" Shaking her head, the pink eyed monkey was _murdering_ him with her death glare. "Where's Gibson?"

"Sleeping?" she suggested, and they both were shocked. He was never a late sleeper. "Would he know?"

"Probably," Sprx sighed. "Let's go wake Sleeping Beauty." They both walked down the hallway, and approached Gibson's door, which was cracked open. Knocking lightly, the pair did not get a reply. "Brainiac?" Sprx called.

"Gibson?" Nova gave a sharp elbow to the red simian as she quietly called his name, opening the door and giving a sigh of relief. "Ahh…" she smiled, tugging on Sprx, and pointing, trying not to scream. "Look! Aren't they cute?"

Ottilie was curled up against Gibson, snoring lightly, while Gibson was fast asleep, softly petting the green monkey's back. They looked peaceful, and Sprx tried to hold back an obnoxious laugh. Nova was acting like a dork, Gibson was spooning with the girl who had him wrapped around her finger, and Ottie was snoring. Life had blessed him with three pieces of wonderful blackmailing evidence.

"Let's go," he finally was able to say. "I don't wanna look like creeps if they wake up." Nova nodded and followed the red monkey, and when they were out of earshot, she began to squeal with girlish pleasure.

Meanwhile, Ottie stirred, and slightly opened her eyes, which saw sapphire colored fur. "Gibby…" she yawned, closing her eyes again. Five more minutes wouldn't hurt…

* * *

><p><em>I can see Ottie being attracted to Mandarin. I can see Mandarin using her to get to Nova. I can see Nova being a spaz over Gibby and Ottie… One big love mess.<em>

_ANYWAY~_

_**Adios~!**__  
>Darlene :)<em>


End file.
